


Falling Shadow

by GoingDownTown



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Other, uh oh bye army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDownTown/pseuds/GoingDownTown
Summary: The events leading up to Sunset.He got replaced.
Kudos: 4





	Falling Shadow

“Of course, Specs! We could never actually replace you!” Goggles chirped to his friend.

The sight of this situation was bittersweet. Specs was being comforted by his teammates and being shown how much he means to them. It was a nice sight, but it left an awful taste in a certain inkling’s mouth.

An orange commander scoffed, turning his attention away from the blue team. How he desperately wanted something like what they had, yet it was all too clear he’d never get such a treatment. The male himself was already easily disregarded, and to see such a sight he craved left a lingering bitterness within his soul.

“You’re the weakest on our team, Army.”

“You’re not much better than him.”

“It’s fooorr the beeest..”

He wanted to spit pure venom at everyone. He wanted to scream at team blue, the S4– or rather, the “new” S4. Of course, the blue team didn’t deserve any of it, but the S4?

“After everything I’ve done?! You didn’t even tell me about your new strategies! I could’ve helped!” The commander choked out.

“While youuu were weeeak and uselessss..?”

“Army, we work better with him than you. Maybe we wouldn’t have lost against Emperor if you weren’t there.”

“Don’t be upset!~ Why not be happy for us?”

Army paced around his room, knocking everything off his shelves and desk. A fire burned behind those tangerine irises, that permanent and inextinguishable flame unable to cease its fury. Books flew across the room as the sound of glass shattering bounced from the walls. The commander’s current rampage completely contrasted how he presented himself to anyone else. To the public eye, he was the strict yet polite member of the S4, but now that image left him entirely for this moment.

Army never cried. He never wanted to show his weaker side to anyone. What would they think of him?

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. After years of bottling it up, those warm tears began streaming down his cheeks as if waterfalls were planted onto his face. The tears left as soon as they came, splashing to the floor beneath those miserable eyes. It wouldn’t stop or lighten up in the slightest. Those tears rained upon the floor under him like a fierce and unforgiving storm.

“FUCKING HELL—“ He’d shout, tossing one of his older manuals to the other side of the room.

It was a manual that wasn’t even made for the purpose of battling. It was more like a diary, however, there were many notes and instructions on how to communicate. There were some about how to express emotions properly, while others were about how to react in certain situations.

Army was only able to handle all those unnecessary remarks made by the lime hues because of his manual. If he didn’t have that manual, whatever reputation the commander had would’ve met its demise within the blink of an eye. But now, that reputation began sinking, while pushing Rider’s up high.

There’s no point in trying to maintain whatever reputation he has left. All he’ll be known as is the weakling who couldn’t handle being on a good team. Not only that, but he’s being replaced by someone who has only thrown venom his way.

“Go on, replace me,” The commander would start.

“Replace me and forget about me. Do it like you always have.”


End file.
